The Demon and Cat
by Daimyo Inugami
Summary: So Train is Abused by Sven and when train gos to get some things he meets Vincent.VincentxTrain  Yaoi -Owns nothing xD-
1. Chapter 1

The Sun was bright has golden yellow cat eyes looked out over the small city,The person who those eyes belonged to let out a yawn and walked back into his small walked into the bathroom and stretched and yawned again,A roman numeral tattoo of 13 could been see.A voice coming from down the hall was yelling for him "TRAIN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE".

Train gave a huge groan he hate this man,The one who tortured his mind and raped his body almost ever put on a lose shirt and pants and left to tend to his "Master".

A green haired man was sitting at a table,Newspaper in hand and a cigarette in his looked up when train walked in"Train i need you to get this stuff for tonight".

A shudder of disgust ran up train spine but he hid it well from his master"Yes sven ill go do that now".Train turn to leave but he froze when he felt hands on his waist and hot breath near his ear"Your not going anywhere yet my kitten".

Train gulped and said nothing,Fear made his heart start to race a mile a second,Sven just chuckled darkly and pushed train towards the couch where he pulled train pants and box down"Now lets see if this is any better then last night".

Train knew he could do nothing for when he did sven would make it hurt more then it already did,Sven pulled his own pants and boxer down and showed that he was already had no doubt he was planning this and he winced when he felt sven memeber go in his was not pleasurable for train it never was but the older man above him was really enjoying himself and he never hit train sweet spot...Not once and never did he when he decide to have his fun with train.

The older man grunt,He had hit his climax and pulled himself out and looked at train"Clean me up".Train want to throw up ok he was gay but when it came to sven it was just gross,But he had no choice and got up and pain shot though him but he ignored it and licked sven clean.

Sven chuckled again"Thank u my kitten now get to the store".Train got up quickly and really really want to take a shower but he knew he could not ask so he pulled his boxer and pants on and head to the store to get whatever sven was cooking up for tonight game. 


	2. Chapter 2

Train sat on the bus he was uncomfortable and he kept moving around,So more people kept staring at the bus rolled to a stop near the local wal-mart train quickly got off,He hate getting stuff for sven it was always something to torture him more let out a deep sigh and walked towards the wal-mart dodging people left and right and making himself more uncomfortable.

Has train walked down the isle of Wal-mart getting one thing after other,When his eyes drifted for a split second and met the oddest yet beautiful pair of eyes he had ever looked away and blushed his face going a deep shade of red,he quickly left that isle and quickly got whatever else sven want.

Train thought back on those eyes,They were a deep crimson like blood but they were still beautiful yet somehow they seemed haunted or was it pained?.Train did not know but he start walking again and hit something,When he looked up he met those some eyes,Train blushed"I'm sorry i was not watching were i was going..."Train trailed off and his face went a deep shade of red and he rubbed the back of his head and his brown spiky hair"Like i said sorry".With that said train walked over to find a short line,But unknown to him that man was following him.

Train start to play with the little cat bell around his neck when he looked back and saw that man"What the hell is that guy doing?".Train thought but turned back around and played with the bell again,Till that man left and came over to talk to him.

Train looked up and his face went pink"Hi".Train said lamely and cursed at himself,The man smiled a bit"Hello mind if i ask your name?".Train was brain dead for a few seconds has he looked over the man,He had raven black hair and pale skin,Nice lips to and for some reason a red forehead band that some of his hair grew out eyes reached the mans and they were staring at him and train realized he had been asked a question,He shook his head"My name is train and yours?".

The man gave other small smile"Vincent Valentine". 


	3. Chapter 3

Train smiled"Well nice to meet you Vincent".Train said then the smile disappeared and he pushed his cart and start to place food,Train had no idea what he was doing"UGH!He hate this no he really hate sven".With that thought a pout formed on train face has he unloaded his cart.

Vincent watched the younger man with curiosity and then a small smile appeared on his face has he saw the pout,It was cute no doubt about pushed his cart next to trains and start to grab stuff for the man.

Train stopped what he was doing and looked at vincent"Uhh thanks but i don't need help".Train said but was thinking different"DAMN HELP ME RELEASE ME FROM MY PAIN".Train snort at that he JUST met this man and he want him to help him,What was wrong with him?.

Vincent cocked his head to the side"Either way ill help you if you like it or not".Vincent said with a amuse smile playing on his lips ignoring the younger man glare and start to hand him whatever was in the cart,Which was some odd things of food and other things.

Train grabbed each thing roughly and when he grabbed the last thing he accidentally touched the older man hand,Which made train yank back has a electric was sent and a shudder run down his of disgust this time but of pleasure?.Damn train did not need this now and yanked the last food item out of vincent hand and pushed his cart and grabbed the bags of food.

Vincent himself had felt that electric current when train hand touched his and watched has the man quickly grabbed everything,Vincent looked around found a piece of paper(Which he was going to have to buy now the whole dang pack of 99 sheets)And grabbed a pen and wrote down his phone number and walked up to train and hand it to him"Goodbye train".

Train watched has vincent wrote something,Half hoping it was something good and Half hoping it was course when he was hand the folded piece of paper and saw the numbers though it he went to give it back to him but he was already back at his cart looking at bit his bottom lip"He was not suppose to get anything from strangers,Ok that sound like he was ten but if he did get something from someone sven WOULD BEAT HIM!".Train shook his head and pushed the paper in his back pocket and grabbed everything else and left.

Vincent looked up and watched him go he seemed to be fighting a inner battle,But why the hell did he give him his number?.Vincent was confused for the most part but pushed it to the back of his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Train stood outside shuffling from one foot to the next,He looked down at the sheet of paper then crumbled it up and threw it away"Damn it i hate this".Train looked up as sven rolled up in his truck a really crappy old ass truck to,Train sighed and load the bags into the back of the truck then climbed in.

Has train unload and put everything away sven was staring at him,With a lustfully glint in his knew what was coming next but still HE HATE IT WITH A pulled train towards his bedroom and train sat down on the bed as sven attacked his neck and left marks,Sven then pulled back and slapped train across the face"This should be amusing night".

Train was then stripped of his clothing and tied to the bed,Sven grinned evilly at this and stripped himself to but before he did anything else he climbed onto the bed and grabbed train cock"Would you like a little pleasure my dear kitten?".

Train glared at sven and spat out"NO!".This earned train a good punch in the face twice,One on his left eye the other his grabbed train hips and flipped him over onto his stomach"You bought this on yourself kitten,I'm gonna make you scream and cry you whore".

Train already had tears streaking down his face and when he heard what sven was gonna do he start to struggle with the ropes,But to no success and he heard sven chuckle and then he felt something in between his butt it was thrust in and train let out a scream and more tears fell from his eyes and he pleaded with sven to stop,But the older man just laughed and thrust in him like mad.

Train inside felt like they were ripping apart and he kept screaming and sobs and tears kept escape from of course was enjoying himself and he picked his pace up driving harder into train,Then the older man grunted and his climax a minute sven pulled out and got off the bed and left the room leaving a crying train in his wake.

Sven though came back and sat at the edge of the bed,He light a cigarette and looked down at train who's eyes were no closed tightly shut as the tears kept running down his took his cigarette and pressed it into train back which made the younger man eyes shoot open and another scream torn out of his lips but this one was ragged and a sob was let lose out it.

Sven smiled at this and got up and untied train"Now get out of my sight whore".

Train got up and quickly has he could left the room and want into his room and fell onto his bed and cried. 


	5. Chapter 5

Train forced his eyes open,He was sore and in a hell of a lot of legs felt stiff and his ass hurt like never before,Train sat up and looked down at was blood and semen dried to his legs and train felt vomit raise in his throat and ran to his bathroom,After what seemed forever train laid down on the cold floor and tears rolled down his was the worst thing sven ever had done to his body besides the burn marks but that was second to what happened last night,Train forced himself up and to get in the matter he still had to call and serve him has a slave.

Vincent looked down at his phone and wonder for the thousandth time why train had not called him"Maybe i scared him away?".Vincent frowned at the thought and wonder why he was worrying about this,Vincent then snapped his phone shut and placed it on his work desk and blankly stare at the computer eyes shut and the frown stay in place and vincent growled and stood,He need to get the kid out of his mind but every time he tried he so those golden brown cat sighed and wished that he had gotten the kid phone number,Vincent shook his head to the side and grabbed his jacket and left his need air and bad.

Train stared at sven trying to hold back the pain from showing on his face but his plan was failing and he finally let out a low groan of pain,Sven grinned darkly at this and placed his left hand on the younger man head and petted the brown spikes"Only if you listen last night kitten you would not have had this".Sven said and held up a knife that was stain red in his right hand"Now get that cleaned up and go and get this stuff.."Sven said grabbing a piece of paper with his left hand and laid it on train bare chest"I'm having friends over tonight so don't fuck up on the cooking either".

Train gave a nodded and grabbed the paper and stuffed it in his pocket and hauled himself he was standing he grabbed his shirt and head for his bathroom,Once there he grabbed a first aid kit and applied bandage to three large deep winced each time and was amazed he did not stop himself,Once train wrapped his chest in bandage he looked at his face and blinked twice and winced some more and placed a bandage on his cheek and placed his shirt back on and quickly left the house. 


End file.
